


Run to You

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Tales from Chaldea [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anastasia Lostbelt, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: It's not Musashi that comes to help Ritsuka but instead, an old, dear friend.
Series: Tales from Chaldea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Run to You

**Author's Note:**

> While going through the Lostbelt, I was thinking about how Vlad might appear (instead Musashi did but I'm not complaining). Then that Ritsuka had a scarf he knitted through it all. And he helped me pull though a lot of the story so.

Ritsuka can't help but play with the scarf around her neck. It's soft and warm, perfect from this cold he found herself into. The climate is a stark opposite from what she encountered before: the dry heat of the Camelot Singularity, or the humid heat of Babylonia. So yes, this dry cold was completely out of past experiences and yet, she was glad she had a use for this scarf. It was one of the very few things she managed to salvage this and she was going to wear it regardless. That it did good was just bonus.

Because Vlad had knitted that scarf for her. She doesn't remember the occasion. Maybe it was her birthday? New Years or Valentine's? Or perhaps, there was no special occasion behind it, and it was something that just happened.

 _I really wish you were here now,_ she thought, knowing it was in vain. Even having a familiar face with her would be a great support. Even if it wasn't about a battle. He knew to be supportive in his own, peculiar way, in the very typical Berserker fashion.

**_I really wish you were here, Vlad!_ ** _It's cold and I don't know what I'm doing. I feel so lost. Like back then, when all this was new to me._

She falls on her knees in exchaustion. She's been there in the past, she could do this. She could fight. Push through everything, like she always did.

She feels someone help her stand. It's warm and familiar and those long arms _definitely_ don't belong to anyone she's met lately.

"I'm here, Master." she hears a voice she knows well and she finally finds a reason to truly smile. 

Vlad is here now. They can win this.


End file.
